


Every day is just the wish I could

by liamellowmellow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 300 words, Alpha Derek, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Not Really Unrequited Love, POV Stiles, Sad, Teen Angst, True Love, Unrequited Love, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamellowmellow/pseuds/liamellowmellow
Summary: Stiles has to make a decision.But he is also in love with Derek.300 words from Stiles and him being really insecure.





	

Stiles is standing on Derek’s front door and stops himself from knocking. His heart speeds up. He can hear his hear beat, pumping so loud in his ears, so no doubt Derek can too. But Derek will not come and open the door. He will wait for Stiles to make the decision, to make the move. It was hard for Stiles even being in the same room as Derek and he would get fidget and so, so nervous. Then Derek would look at him with that worried expression and Stiles wishes he just could melt right into him. Ever since Derek wanted him in the pack, he feels restless. He doesn’t know what it is, but he knows his feelings. So being in love with Derek Hale and on top of that seeing him every day, because he was part of the pack now, won’t make things easier. He just wishes to spent every day with Derek, but not being able to touch him and tell him how much he is loved, is making the decision not exactly easy. But he decided to keep these feelings to himself, because Derek was the alpha now and surely had other problems than a hyperactive teen being completely and helplessly in love with him. But Stiles still wants to be part of the pack, even if he doesn’t get to touch or kiss or…

So he is just standing in front of the door and thinking and getting all fidget and nervous but, hey, it could be worse and he actually gets to spend time with Derek that way. It seems to be the hardest and easiest thing at the same time, and on the other side of the door is Derek still standing and waiting that Stiles will make his final decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so frigging proud that this is actually, exactly 300 words long.  
> Hope you liked it, even if it was so short.
> 
> I kinda listened to really sad songs when I wrote this so no wonder it turned out like this.   
> \\(^ ^)/ hope you have a wonderful life.  
> Lia out.


End file.
